


Don't Let Me Go - A Shipgrumps Collection

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempted Kidnapping, Bickering, Blood, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Harassment, Sick Character, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Drabbles from prompts originally  on tumblr. Various ships/tags, will be listed each chapter.





	1. Teen AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so since I have a lot of stuff too short for their own spot here, or are just too generic, I decided to do one of these. You can always check out my [tumblr](http://musicalravencreates.tumblr.com) under the tag #mine if you'd rather read them in the original ask format.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Egobang**  
>  _Requested by anniemiku_  
>  _Rated T, Teen au, fluff and angst, sexual harassment_

“Let’s run away together.”

Dan nearly choked on his sandwich, head swiveling to stare at Arin. “I- what?”

“You heard me,” Arin said, plopping down beside him on the park bench. “Let’s run away. Join the circus. I could be the amazing beardless man. And you could be giant thumb man. We’d be amazing!”

Dan shook his head, smiling. “Arin, we’re not joining the circus.”

“Train hoppers then. We travel the world on less than a dime, sleeping in train cars and running across the countryside.” He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, grinning.

Dan placed his sandwich down on its plastic wrapper beside him, brushing the crumbs off his shirt. “As much as I’d love for my hair to become a full on hobo style jew fro, Arin, I’m pretty partial to sleeping on a bed.” He curled a loose strand of Arin’s hair around his finger, tugging slightly. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Arin shrugged, scooting close enough to lay a head on Dan’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Dan began to comb his fingers through his hair.

“Right.” Dan rolled his eyes. “You always want to become hobos with me. My mistake.”

“My first choice was beardless circus man, remember?”

“Is it shit at home again?” Dan began gathering Arin’s hair back in his hands. Arin had let it grow out quite long this time. It was nearly past his shoulders now. He secretly hoped he’d let it grow even longer.

Arin sighed, shoulders slumping. “Steve’s back. They’re makin me room with him again.”

Dan frowned. “Shit, Ar. Why don’t you just tell them how much of a creep he is?” He smoothed out his hair before pulling a hair tie from his wrist and wrapping it at the base of Arin’s skull. If someone had told him he’d be carrying around hair ties for his boyfriend a few years ago, he’d have thought them delusional. Now, it was just routine. Not like Arin could be bothered to carry them around himself, anyways. That boy was as forgetful as he was creative.

“I told you.” Arin pulled back, folding his legs under him so he was still facing Dan on the bench. “He’s my Mom’s brother. She thinks he’s a saint. If I tell them he keeps trying to walk in on me in the shower and shit they’ll just think I’m lying.”

“Your parents aren’t assholes, Ar. They won’t dismiss you like that.” He took Arin’s hand and threaded his fingers through his, smiling reassuringly. “And if they do, I’ll become a train hopping circus man with you. Pinky swear.”

Arin laughed. “Even at the expense of your lovely bed?”

“Mhm. I have all I need right here.” He kissed the back of Arin’s hand, grinning when Arin started to blush. He patted the park bench. “Yup, this metal bench is all I need in the world. Oh, and you. To move it onto the train, of course.”

“Don’t be a little shit, Daniel,” Arin said, shoving his shoulder lightly. Dan giggled, tugging on Arin’s hand. Arin took the hint and climbed into Dan’s lap, purposefully digging his knees into Dan’s thighs. Dan yelped, swatting his shoulder. Arin settled with his legs slung over Dan’s, arm around Dan’s shoulder. “Serves you right, you bench loving traitor.”

Dan smiled and kissed his nose. “You’re so cute when you’re being an ass.” He pinched Arin’s ass for emphasis, making Arin yelp as well. “Now, do you want me to come with you when you talk to your parents?”

Arin leaned against Dan’s chest, shaking his head. “Nah, it’s alright. I’ll do it. Just,” He paused, fingers tightening around Dan’s. “You’ll be there if it goes wrong, right? Like, we don’t have to run away or anything just-” He bit his lip.

Dan kissed the top of his head. “Of course, Ar. I’m always here for you.”

“Good,” Arin said, smiling and closing his eyes as he lay comfortably in Dan’s arms. “Good.”


	2. Helicopter Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Not requested_   
>  _Rated M, humour, cuddling_

“Arin. Arin, what the fuck are you doing?”

“What?” Arin asked, glancing at Dan.

“Please put your penis away. Or at least stop twirling it like a fucking baton.” Dan said, snorting a laugh.

“But it’s fuuuuun.” Arin whined, continuing to play helicopter with his dick. Dan rolled his eyes, giggling at the ridiculousness of this moment. He’d just fucked Arin-like actually full on penis in butthoke sex-and Arin decided the best course of action to celebrate with was to twirl his penis. The fuck was his life?

“Arin, so help me I will take that dick away from you.” Dan said, flicking Arin’s arm.

“I’d like to see you try.” Arin mocked, grinning at him. Dan sighed and shook his head with a smile.

“You’re ridiculous, dude.”

“Eh, not the weirdest thing i’ve done after sex.” He said, finally letting go of his dick and turning on his side to fave Dan. “I once belted out the entire national anthem just to annoy Suzy into tickling me. I also managed to eat three whole donuts before i finished cumming.” He paused. “Although that was a solo JO session, sadly.”

“Pity. I’m sure the person JOing you would love to see you stuff your face with pastries while trying to get you off.” Dan said, dryly.

“It’s impressive, and you know it.” Arin said, poking Dan’s nose.

“I’m not a food fetish guy, Ar.” Dan said, poking Arin’s belly.

“Neither am I. It’s still impressive.” He scooted closer to Dan, pushing his leg between Dan’s and hooking his ankle around his. “I impress you. Admit it.”

“Yeah, you impress me. With how fuckin weird you can be.” Dan tossed his arm over Arin’s waist, pulling him chest to chest with him. He leaned his forehead against Arin’s and Arin smiled, copying Dan’s movements.

“I’ll take it.” Arin murmured, leaning forward to press his lips against Dan’s. He hummed softly, keeping things slow and soft. Dan reciprocated eagerly, sighing happily against Arin’s mouth. Ridiculous or not, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


	3. Injury and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, injury, pet names, fluff_

The sound of glass breaking and cursing made Dan scramble to his feet, book thrown aside. He tried to peer into the kitchen, but his angle afforded him very little.

“Arin?” He called, walking towards the archway seperating the two rooms. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” Arin suddenly shouted, sounding a bit frantic. “Stay there! I’m fine!” Dan didn’t stop, however, as he stepped into the kitchen to find Arin on his hands and knees, picking shards of glass off the floor.

“Don’t use your hands. You’re going to-” Dan started when Arin let out a yelp. “Hurt yourself.” He finished with a sigh.

“M'fine.” Arin said, sticking his finger in his mouth. Dan knelt beside him, holding out a hand.

“Lemme see.” He said, raising an eyebrow when Arin hesitated. “Arin.”

Arin reluctantly held out his hand to Dan, rolling his eyes. “Dude, it’s nothing.” Dan ignored him, turning his fingers over to check each one.

“Nothing? You have cuts on like, each finger. How did you even-” He sighed again. “What happened?” He gestured with his head to the glass and Arin looked away.

“I dropped a mug.” Arin mumbled.

Dan shrugged. “It’s a mug. Who cares?”

“It was the one with Bob Ross on it.” Arin said, quieter. “Your favourite.”

Dan frowned, glancing back at the shattered pieces. Oh. That’s why Arin looked so ashamed. He’d broken the mug he’d gotten Dan on thier first date. A stupid thing with Bob Ross welding his paintbrush as a sword while he fought the undead. Dan had loved tgat mug for both the hilariousness of it and the memory of that time with Arin. And Arin thought Dan was upset.

Dan stared at the pieces for several seconds, and the entire time Arin refused to meet his eye. Finally, Dan wrapped his hand around Arin’s wrist and stood, tugging him to his feet. “C'mon.” He said, and walked them to the bathroom.

Neither of them said anything as Dan carefully washed Arin’s hand, Arin hissing when the soap hit his cuts. They were quiet as Dan took out the neosporn and bandaids, carefully wrapping up each cut. When Dan was finished, he kissed each bandaid and gave Arin a warm smile.

“It was a stupid mug.” Dan said, kissing Arin’s forehead. “I love you more.”

“But it-” Arin started.

“You can buy me a new one.” Dan reassured, and Arin finally relaxed a bit. “A cooler one, with Snoop Dog fighting Darth Vader or something.”

Arin blinked. “I… actually know where to buy one of those.”

Dan burst out laughing. “Okay, you have to get that for me now.”

“It’s all yours,” Arin said, kissing Dan’s nose. “Sweetheart.”

Dan shoved Arin shoulder lightly and snorted. “Don’t call me that. I hate it.”

“No, you don’t.” Arin said, smirking. “You love it when I call you pet names, baby.”

“That’s you.” Dan retorted.

“At least I’ll admit it.” Arin said, leaning forward to kiss Dan. Dan relaxed into the kiss, eyes sliding shut. Maybe he did like the pet names. Maybe. But Arin didn’t need to know that.


	4. TTIMF Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, fluff, childhood memories, ghost au_

“So this is all your stuff?” Arin asked, peering into an open box. Dan floated behind him, glancing over his shoulder.

“Mhm. Most of its childhood shit, though. My more, well,” He made quotation marks in the air. “‘Current’ things were taken when I, uh, passed.”

Arin glanced back at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, man. I know that had to suck. Seeing everything go like that.”

Dan shrugged and glanced away. “I was more concerned with trying to get my families attention at the time. It was weird to end up in such an empty house after that, though. It’s kinda nice having it full again.” Dan floated over to a box a few feet away, waving a hand to make it open.

“Glad to hear we don’t annoy you too much,” Arin said, turning his attention back to the box in front of him. He picked through the different toys, eyes widening when his hands landed on a familiar shape. “Dude,” He said, pulling the toy out. “You had Gen1 Transformers?”

Dan glanced back at Arin, several papers floating next to him. He nodded, gesturing at the toy. “Yeah, I really loved the show for a while. So my parents bought me like, a ridiculous amount of them.”

“You do realize how much those are worth, right?” Arin folded the toy until it resembled a helicopter. He grinned, flicking the propeller.

“Well, I sold most of them to help afford to keep this house,” Dan said, quirking a smile at Arin’s excitement. “Does that answer your question?”

Arin made an absent noise of agreement, one hand back in the box. Dan shook his head, still smiling as he turned back to his papers. “You can have them if you want. I should have three in there.”

Arin’s head whipped back around, eyes wide. “Wait, really?”

Dan nodded. “Not like I much use for them, Ar.” He let one of the papers drop, making another float up to take its place. He smiled softly at the new page, eyes running over the lettering.

“Thanks. Seriously, this is awesome.” Arin said, grinning. He paused, holding the transformer to his chest as he watched Dan. Slowly, he walked over to him, peering at the pages curiously. “Whatcha got there?”

Dan pointed at the new page. “I wrote this letter to my parents when I was four years old. Said I was running away to live with grandma cause she ‘let me eat cake for dinner.’” He giggled and gestured at the other pages. “Plus, other cute shit from tiny me.”

“That’s so adorable,” Arin said with a laugh. “Sweet tooth much?”

“Hey, my grandma’s cake was the shit, dude. I don’t blame little me one bit.” Dan glanced back at him, grinning. Arin shook his head, mirroring Dan’s amusement.

“I don’t doubt it.”


	5. Quick Make Out Sesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, making out, hickeys_

Arin was pretty sure this was a bad idea. Having Dan moaning and writhing underneath him was usually a good thing. However, with someone bound to show up in literally minutes, it had quickly plummeted to really bad.

“A-arin.” Dan groaned, fingers tightening on Arin’s hip as he sucked yet another hickey into the junction of Dan’s shoulder. “We need to st-stop.”

Frankly, Arin agreed wholeheartedly. His dick, on the other hand, had a bit of a strong influence at the moment and he wasn’t exactly keen to fight it. Not that he was planning on sucking Dan off or anything today. But to keep feeling him and listening to him beg, that was quite a difficult thing to walk away from. Or at least, scoot away from in this case.

Arin made a noncommittal noise against Dan’s neck, curling his fingers in Dan’s hair. He nipped lightly at the fresh mark on Dan’s neck, grinning when he gasped and tilted his head back further. It seemed Dan’s brain wasn’t in control here either.

“Fuck,” Dan muttered, hand stroking over Arin’s side. “Arin, please.”

Arin pulled back to give Dan a cheeky look. “Please, what?”

“Stop making this hard,” Dan whined, hips twitching upwards.

“Well, I can’t help your lust towards my gorgeous self, you know.” Arin tugged lightly on Dan’s curls, causing Dan to groan again.

“You know very well that’s not what I meant,” Dan said, thumb rubbing circles over Arin’s hip bone. “I would rather not embarrass myself by having a raging hard on while there’s a guest present.”

“They’re not here yet though,” Arin said, his voice verging on a whine as well. Dan gave him an annoyed look and Arin sighed dramatically, rolling off Dan’s lap and flopping back on the couch. “ _Fine_.”

“Thank you,” Dan said, fixing his clothes best he could. “If you’re so damn horny, we can have a quickie later before our full recording session.”

Arin waved a hand dismissively. “Eh, not the same. Plus, I got what I wanted anyway.” He pressed his thumb over Dan’s shirt to one of the now hidden hickeys. And he had to say, the blush on Dan’s face as their guest walked in was priceless.


	6. Sick Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, fluff, sick Arin, love confessions_

“M'hungry.” Arin mumbled, burying himself somehow even deeper in into his huge blanket cocoon. Dan was a bit envious at this point, although he’d rather just have the cocoon. The cold could suck his ass.

“I think I still have some soup in the fridge.” Dan said, switching the channel to some droning news cast. He wrinkled his nose and switched it again.

“Eh,” Arin groaned, his face the only part of his body not yet swallowed by the linen creatures around him. “I want piz'a, though.” He coughed weakly, eyes sliding shut. “And a coke.”

“I’ll get you the pizza, but I’m not feeding it to you.” The TV was now playing a rerun of _Friends_ and Dan, figuring it wasn’t the worst thing in the world, tossed the remote back on the coffee table.

“ _Dan,_ ” Arin whined, eyes cracking open slightly. “My arms are too tired to feed myself. I need your strong noodle arms.”

Dan snorted a laugh, glancing over at Arin’s pathetic face. “My ‘strong noodle arms?’ That’s, like, the definition of an oxymoron.”

“Nu uh.” Arin said, eyes already shut again. “An oxymoron is… Is like…” He trailed off and Dan rolled his eyes.

“I’ll just order the pizza.” He said, pulling out his phone. There was already a place called ‘New Lewie’ in his recent call list, so he just went ahead and called them. He was pretty sure they were at least decent.

As the phone rang, Arin began mumbling to himself. Something about dumb pigs or something. Dan wasn’t sure if he was trying to think of an oxymoron or was lamenting pepperoni. He’d be sure to get half cheese, just in case.

“Or,” Arin said, a bit louder. “Or like, a swimming cat. Cause, like, cats hate water.”

Oxymoron, then. “True.” He said absently, listening for the dial tone to end.

“Or fallin’ in love with your best friend.” Arin mumbled, yawning. “How pretty you are should be an oxymoron, if that’s possible.”

Dan’s eyes snapped back to Arin’s face, his grip tightening on the phone. He blinked, opening his mouth to ask what the hell he meant by that, when someone on the line asked for his order.

“Uh,” He swallowed hard, watching the now silent Arin lump with apprehension. “Yeah, I’ll get a large pepperoni, I guess?”

By the time he finished the order and hung up, small snores were coming from the maw of the cocoon. Dan leaned back on the couch, staring at Arin’s slack face and wondering if Arin would even remember this tomorrow.


	7. Sleepy Grumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by poppedparaz_   
>  _Rated T, cuddles, fluff_

The thought of fluffy blankets was calling to Dan, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist. The game Arin was playing wasn’t all that helpful, either. By now, Sonic Unleashed was purely repetitive. Dan was having a hard time keeping his eyes open to focus on yet another jazz inspired fight scene. He yawned, big and loud, before settling back deeper into the couch behind him.

“Someone’s tired,” Arin mussed, smirking at him out the corner of his eye. He was leaning back as well, hands shaking the Wii remotes without much care. Dan could see the tiredness creeping into his movements as well, although Arin would probably last at least an hour longer than Dan, having downed that last red bull in five seconds flat. And while Dan hated to see him drink caffeine again, he was glad one of them would be awake enough for this episode.

“Mmm,” He groaned, eyes sliding shut again. He shifted, one leg pulled up close to his body. This couch had never been super comfortable and he was wishing for a few big pillows to balance things out.

“C'mon, you’re missing out on prime time shit, right now,” Arin mock whined, and Dan felt him poke his shoulder with one of the Wii-motes. He groaned again, slapping a hand blindly where he guessed Arin to be. When he didn’t hit anything, he dropped his hand, ignoring Arin’s laughter.

“M'not missing out. I know exactly what happens.” Dan gestured vaguely in the direction of the TV as the jazz music started up again. “Purple freaks pop out, Sonic goes and slaps the shit out of them, and you wiggle like a worm,” Dan said, shrugging as he shifted again.

Arin made a shocked sound and Dan blinked his eyes open, squinting at Arin, who was giving him a mock look of surprise. “However did you know that with your eyes closed, Dan?” He asked, eyes wide as he tried not to laugh. Dan smiled slightly, shaking his head.

“Shut up,” He scooted closer to him, poking his side. “This game is so predictable,” He yawned again, leaning against Arin. “I don’t need to see.”

“I thought you were being Mr. Positive with this game, missy.” Arin wrapped one of his arms around Dan, letting Dan curl up easier against Arin’s side. He lay his head on Arin’s chest, sighing contently.

“I tried. I gave up on it.” Dan mumbled. He supposed Arin did well as a big pillow. He was comfy enough and warmer than a pillow would be. Not much of a blanket, though. Dan supposed this was good enough.

“Well, thank you for your valiant try,” Arin said, and Dan heard the wii-motes clack together before feeling a hand patting his head. “Well, next time on Game Grumps. Dan will be getting some sleep.”

“You are too, dude.” Dan retorted, reaching up to pat Arin’s hand. “You’re as exhausted as I am, and you know it.”

“No way, I have like, so much energy left I could run a marathon right now.” Dan could feel him contradicting himself, however, as he shifted so his body was encircling Dan’s, face buried in Dan’s hair. Dan chuckled, curling his hands between their bodies and letting himself relax.

“Next time on Game Grumps.” He said, yawning once more as he curled his legs around Arin’s. “G'night, Ar.”

“Night, Dan,” Arin said, his hand slowly stroking Dan’s curls as they both drifted off together.


	8. Cuties Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, dancing, fluff_

“What are you doing?” Arin asked, letting out a snort of laughter when Dan stumbled, trying to balance his phone up on a shelf somehow taller than him. The first notes of Katy Perry’s Firework were beginning to trickle through the shitty phone speaker as Dan tried again.

“Getting this… fucking party started,” Dan said, gritting his teeth as he got up on his toes to push the phone further back.

“I’m not getting that for you when you want it back,” Arin said, leaning back in his chair.

“Eh, I’ll just use one of your figures as a grabby tool. Easy peasy.” Dan grinned at him and Arin narrowed his eyes.

“Get your own toys to solve your mistakes,” He snapped. Dan just laughed, started to sway his hips to the music.

“You need to loosen up, my dude,” Dan said, waving a hand forward. “C'mon.”

“Oh, you threaten my toys and now you want me to just go along with it?” Arin scoffed, propping his chair back and crossing his arms. “Do you take me for a fool, Avidan?”

“Mmm, yeah. Sometimes,” Dan started wiggling his arms by his side, bobbing his head to the beat. Arin can’t help but crack a smile.

“I’m not the fool right now, you dork.” Arin gestured at him.

“So? At least I don’t have a stick up my ass.” Dan made more worm like movements as the song moved towards the chorus. Arin shook his head.

“I’m tired, Dan. I’d rather just sit here and enjoy the show.”

Dan shook his head, holding out his hand as he continued to wiggle his body. “Don’t leave me hanging, baby bear.”

Arin stared at him with an eyebrow raised, unable to stop himself from giggling when Dan started jolting towards him in a comical rendition of a toy robot. Dan’s hand was now inches from him, finger beckoning as he grinned at Arin.

With a loud sigh, Arin let his chair drop and grabbed Dan’s hand, to Dan’s obvious enjoyment. Dan pulled him towards his chest, arranging them into an over done tango pose, arm extended much to far. Arin let him pull him along, thrusting their arms up and down to the beat. He grinned when Dan started to giggle, spinning Arin around awkwardly.

“Baby, you’re a firework!” They yelled, nether on key in the slightest. “C'mon, let your colours burst!” Arin pointed their arms dramatically at the ceiling, kneeling down slightly and throwing his head back. Dan’s giggles intensified.

The song faded out, leaving both of them panting and laughing in each other’s arms.


	9. Protective!Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egoflapbang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, injury, fluff, protective arin_

Arin had been shoveling noodles into his mouth like nobody’s business when it happened. He’d quickly gotten caught up in racing to see who could eat the most noodles in a minute. Never mind that neither Suzy nor Dan had even spared him a second glance since this self imposed contest had begun. He was going to win, dammit.

“Are those any good?” Suzy asked, gesturing at Dan’s plate. Dan paused, a thick strip of beef hovering near his mouth.

“Fuckin amazing would be a better description,” He stated, before shoving the bite in his mouth and shrugging. “But sure.”

“Interesting.” Suzy leaned over the table, chopsticks moving towards Dan’s plate. He slapped at her hand.

“Get'cher own,” He mumbled around his food.

“But I want yours,” Suzy whined, sitting back to pout. Arin would have happily offered her some of his fucking delicious noodles, but his mouth was stuffed full. He just shrugged and kept going, already satisfied in his mega lead.

Dan leaned back in his chair, twirling a piece of meat in the air while grinning at Suzy. Suzy’s pout only increased in power, eyes wide and forlorn. If that look had been focused on Arin, he’d have probably already given up all his food and whatever was in his pockets. Dan, however, just seemed spurred forward. He leaned back further, chopsticks dangling close to his mouth. He wobbled, about to put the food in his mouth.

“Dan, be-” Suzy started, but Dan was already dropping backwards, chair crashing hard onto the wood floor.

Arin practically threw himself to Dan’s side, swallowing his noodles quickly as he could. “Shit! Dan? Are you okay, buddy?” His hands hovered near Dan, unsure where to check first.

Dan groaned, pushing himself out of the chair and nearer to Arin. “Yeah, dude. Peachy.” He held the side of his head, wincing slightly. Suzy knelt down beside them.

“Is your head alright?” Suzy asked, brows furrowing in concern.

“Yeah, it- Arin, seriously.” Dan swatted at Arin’s hands as he tried to check Dan’s head himself. His frown deepened.

“Dan, you could be bleeding,” He said, trying again. Dan just swatted his hands away again, continuing to hold his head.

“But I’m not,” He started to get to his feet, stumbling a little. “It’s only a bump guys, seriously-,”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Arin snapped, grabbing Dan’s arm and pulling him back into a sitting position. “You’re not moving.”

“Arin, he says he’s fine,” Suzy sighed but Arin shook his head.

“We don’t know that for sure.” He searched the room for a moment, ignoring the eyes of the other patrons. He caught the gaze of a waiter and gestured for them to get the hell over here. They looked a bit miffed but Arin didn’t really care.

“I need a ice pack or something,” Arin demanded as soon as they were in range. “My boyfriend hit his head pretty badly and he needs something for it.”

“Certainly, sir,” The waiter said, shuffling off to the kitchen. If he brought back anything less than an ice pack-

“Can I get up now?” Dan asked, giving Arin an unamused look. “My legs do still work, you know.”

“Go ahead, Dan,” Suzy encouraged, holding out a hand to help him up.

“But-” Arin protested.

“Arin, honey, he’s fine,” Suzy said, pulling Dan to his feet. She picked up the chair, righting it before squeezing Dan’s hand lightly and sitting back down. Arin stood up reluctantly, fingers twitching to ignore them both and thoroughly check Dan for any debilitating injuries. He settled on sitting back down and staring at the kitchen doors.

“Arin,” Dan said, and Arin felt him grab his hand. Arin turned back to Dan, frown still on his face. Dan gave him a soft smile and kissed the back of his hand. “I promise, I’m okay. Okay?”

Arin stared at him for several moments, before sighing and twining his fingers with Dan’s. “Alright. Just, keep the ice pack on, please?”

“It’s a deal,” Dan said and grinned. Arin couldn’t help but smile.


	10. Possessive!Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, making out, possessive!Arin, flustered!Dan_

Dan knew well enough by now his best friend was a little shit. He always seemed determined to see how far he could push Dan, whether through purposefully bumping into him multiple times while walking through the office or becoming the worst game’s biggest fan. What he didn’t realize was how relentless Arin would become once they started dating. If he had thought Arin was bad before-well, he envied that kind of nativity.

“Shit,” Dan groaned, jolted out of his thoughts by Arin’s insistent mouth sucking yet another hickey on the side of his neck. By now, there’d be no hiding them, although Dan knew that was precisely what Arin wanted. Dan had long given up on keeping Arin confined to more, ehm, hidden places. Even if he _could_ keep Arin occupied enough to do so, he still managed to end up with a mark he didn’t have clothing to cover with. It was maddening.

“Mmm?” Arin mumbled, nipping the hickey lightly. Dan sucked in a breath, fingers tightening around Arin’s bicep. “You say somethin’?” Arin pulled back to sit on Dan’s hips, a grin already on his stupid fucking face.

“Fuck you,” Dan said, already cracking a smile. He wiggled slightly underneath him, unbalancing Arin for a moment. “I’m fucking marked for days, man.”

“Perfect,” Arin said, grin widening. He reached a hand up to caress Dan’s neck, thumb circling over each mark. “You know I love to show you off, baby.”

Dan felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, his gaze dropping to the practically non existent space between them. “Uh, yeah. Still a bitch to deal with, though.” He let out a obviously forced laugh, wincing immediately after.

“Baby,” Arin said. Dan tried to focus on counting the stripes on Arin’s pants. “Dan, look at me.” After a moment, Dan reluctantly did so. Arin’s face had softened, thumb still stroking over Dan’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

Dan cleared his throat again, shrugging slightly. “Just- I dunno.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Arin asked, voice hesitant. Dan quickly shook his head.

“No I- I just-,” He licked his lips, hand wrapping tighter around Arin’s arm. “I didn’t expect you to like the whole, you know, possessive thing? It’s not bad, it just feels… weird.” He cleared his throat yet again, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

Arin raised an eyebrow, staring at Dan a moment. “Dan?” Dan made a noise of acknowledgement, fiddling with Arin’s T-shirt very carefully. “Dan, do you like me being possessive of you?”

“Um,” Dan started, pretty sure if he’d been on fire right now, he wouldn’t have even noticed. “I don’t know?” He tried, tugging lightly on Arin’s sleeve. He could already see out of the corner of his eye that smug grin taking over Arin’s face again. Fucking dammit.

Dan shut his eyes, determined not to give Arin the satisfaction of melting under his stupid grin. He held still as Arin leaned closer, his body hovering over Dan’s. He could feel Arin’s hot breath on his neck and shivered, suppressing a whimper.

“You’re all mine, Dan,” Arin practically purred, tilting Dan’s chin up. Dan swallowed hard, his throat suddenly much too dry. Arin hummed softly, nipping at the skin near his Adam’s apple. “All laid out, just for me. It’s beautiful, really.”

“I- Fuck,” Dan stuttered, rocking his hips upwards. His mind had gone blank, thoughts replaced with _fuck yes_ and _more, please._ He bit down on his bottom lip, moaning softly as he felt Arin kiss over the curve of his throat.

“Beautiful,” Arin murmered, lingering on a spot just under his jaw. Dan felt him pull back, hand cupping Dan’s cheek. He opened his eyes, meeting Arin’s contemplative gaze.

“What?” He asked, voice a bit wobbly. Arin shook his head, giving him a soft smile.

“I love you,” He said, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against Dan’s mouth. “I love _my_ boyfriend.” Arin continued, immediatly starting to giggle. Dan narrowed his eyes and Arin’s giggling only got worse. “Oh, c'mon. I can’t tease you?” He asked in between laughing.

“How about,” Dan started, pausing to steady his voice. “How about you shut up.” He hooked his hand around the back of Arin’s neck and pulled him into a proper kiss. He could hear Arin’s giggles quickly turn into soft moans. After a moment, Dan pushed him back up slightly and gave him an amused smile. “I love you too, you bastard.”

Arin let out a loud whoop, rocking back onto Dan’s hips and pumping a fist in the air. “Dan loves me!” He cried, already laughing again. Dan couldn’t help the giggles already bubbling up in his chest. Fuck yeah, he loved him. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.


	11. More Possessive!Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by poppedparaz_   
>  _Rated T, making out, teasing, possessive!Arin_

Dan wasn’t sure which surprised him more. The fact that Arin had just _growled_ at him when he’d tried to move, or the fact that Dan’s pants immediately got hard at the sound. He chose to focus on the former, hoping Arin wouldn’t feel anything amiss.

“Did you just _growl_ at me?” Dan asked, snorting a laugh. He watched Arin go a bit red and started to smile. Fuckin adorable.

“No?” Arin tried, voice breaking. He reddened ever more and Dan stifled a laugh. He shifted in Dan’s lap, trying again with a steadier tone. “No, nothing like that. What even- _please_.”

“You’re really taking the whole ‘Big Cat’ thing to heart,” Dan said, unable to stop himself from giggling as he patted Arin’s head. Arin narrowed his eyes at him.

“I did not growl. I farted. It sounded like a growl.”

Dan shook his head, giggling more. “Dude, if you’d farted, I’d have shoved you to the other side of the couch by now.”

“You cant escape my stink, Dan,” Arin mocked, fingers tracing Dan’s ribs absently. “It’s a living stench. It will hunt you down and make you breathe fart.”

“I am armed with air freshener and incense. Your fart is as good as slain.” He ran his fingers through Arin’s hair, smiling when Arin closed his eyes and practically melted against his chest. “You, however, can’t escape the fact that you _literally growled_ at me.”

Arin immediately groaned and leaned his forehead against Dan’s shoulder. “You were about to get up, though,” Arin whined.

“Well,” Dan started, licking his lips. “Maybe you should make me want to stay.” Arin slowly pulled back, meeting Dan’s eye with a disbelieving look. Unable to hide the blush coming over his cheeks, Dan just raised an eyebrow as if were challenging him and not nervous as shit.

“You were fucking with me, weren’t you?” Arin asked slowly, eyes searching Dan’s. Dan tried not to look away but didn’t last. “I’ve taught you well.” Arin poked his side. “You liked it, didn’t you?”

Dan sighed. “What do you think?” He shifted his hips and pressed up against Arin’s ass. Arin’s eyes went wide.

“Well, damn,” He mused. He tilted his head to the side, eyes trailing over Dan’s face. “What else have you been holding out on me with, Avidan?”

“I suppose I could ask you the same question,” Dan said, tugging on a strand of Arin’s hair. “Why did you growl at me in the first place? Hmm?”

Arin smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned forward, eyes locked on Dan’s as he moved a hand up to cup his face. “Because,” He purred, thumb tracing over Dan’s bottom lip. “I don’t want you leaving me without everyone knowing damn well,” He leaned closer, nipping at Dan’s bottom lip. “That you’re _mine_.”

Dan’s lungs stopped working properly for a moment, as he glimpsed the raw hunger in Arin’s eyes. He swallowed hard, unable to speak.

Arin wavered, leaning back slightly and biting his lip. Dan watched him open his mouth, probably to apologize, but Dan was already surging forward. He kissed him hard, fingers curled into his hair. Dan let out a soft moan, and Arin quickly echoed the sentiment.

Pulling back, Dan found himself saying, “Prove I’m yours, then,” with a slight smirk on his face.  In seconds, Arin had him flat on his back, the hunger back in full force. Dan breathed a quiet, ‘fuck’ before he was devoured by Arin’s fevered kisses.


	12. Mr.Sexbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by poppedparaz_   
>  _Rated T, teasing, cuddles, fluff_

“Your hair is getting so fuckin long, dude,” Arin remarked, twirling a strand of Dan’s hair around his finger and tugging lightly on the curl.

Dan shrugged, tapping his fingers rhythmically over Arin’s back. “Yeah well, so is yours.” He nuzzled his face closer to Arin’s neck, breathing in. Arin bit his lip, trying not to squirm from the breathes hitting his skin.

“But yours makes a fuckin cloud look flat,” Arin stuck his fingers in the mass, wiggling them lightly. “It’s like play dough in here.”

Dan snorted a laugh, shaking his head to try and dislodge Arin. “Dude, stop it.” Arin threaded his other hand into Dan’s hair and squished them, making Dan laugh more. “Arin, please.” He pulled his head away, leaning back against the pillows with an amused smile. “I’d prefer not to get more knots, thanks.”

Arin pouted, wrapping his arms around Dan’s torso and tugging him closer. He hooked a leg over his body, head resting on his chest. “Spoil sport.”

“Annoying dick,” Dan said, flicking the back of Arin’s neck. Arin made a high pitched whining noise and Dan flicked him again. “Be Quiet and accept your punishment.”

“Yes, daddy,” Arin said, snickering. Dan flicked him harder.

“Don’t call me daddy. It’s creepy.” Dan cupped the back of Arin’s neck, toying with the small strands of hair at the base of his neck. Arin closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb lightly over Dan’s exposed side.

“What do I call you then? Sir? Baby? Honey suckle?”

“How about Dan?” He asked with a chuckle. He carded his fingers through Arin’s hair, and Arin hummed in appreciation.

“Too boring,” Arin mumbled, running his hand up Dan’s side. “Be more creative.”

“Well, you seem fond of calling me Mr. Sexbang, so that’s on the table,” Dan said, and Arin felt him kiss the top of his head. He tried to ignore the blush creeping to his cheeks, but from Dan’s smile giggle, he knew Dan knew exactly what he was doing.

“Shut up,” Arin said, pinching Dan’s skin near his armpit. Dan yelped, tugging Arin’s hair in retaliation.

“Never,” Dan said, twisting Arin’s hair in his fingers. “And I’m never letting you get rid of that skirt.”

Arin finally glanced up at him, catching Dan’s warm smile. Arin fought the urge to blush more, giving him a sly smile back.

“Pervert,” He purred. Dan grinned, tugging Arin’s hair lightly.

“C'mere and give Mr. Sexbang a kiss,” He said, waggling his eyebrows. Arin rolled his eyes but lifted himself slightly, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re a dork,” He mumbled, kissing him again.


	13. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, hurt/comfort, cuddles_

Dan never took arguments well. Not that Arin did, but at least he could kind of distance himself. View it objectively once he was calm. Dan, however, tended to internalize much more than he should. Which is why it wasn’t a surprise when Arin finally came out of his bedroom to find Dan curled up on the couch, tears stains on his cheeks.

“Dan,” He said softly, hovering at the end of the couch. Dan glanced up at him, sniffling. “Dan, I’m not mad. It’s alright.”

Dan shook his head. “No, it’s not. I yelled at you.” He wiped his nose with his hand. He wrinkled his face in disgust, wiping his hand clean on his pants.

“I know,” Arin said, leaning against the couch. “You got worked up. It happens.”

“I’m so sorry, Ar. I didn’t mean it,” He shook his head, curling his fingers tighter around his legs. “Fuck, I know you were just trying to help.”

“Hey,” Arin walked around the couch, sitting down on the far end and curling his legs up under himself. “I’m not mad. Really.”

Dan stared at him a moment, eyes searching his. Finally, he seemed to relax as he let his legs spread back out a bit. He glanced down at his legs then back up at Arin, making a hesitate gesture forward. Arin smiled slightly and got back up, walking next to Dan and lifting up his legs. Dan bit his lip, a smile already on his face as Arin plopped back down, setting Dan’s legs on his lap. He put his hand palm up on Dan’s thigh and Dan quickly took it in his own, fingers tangling with his.

“I’m really sorry,” Dan said, stroking his thumb over the back of Arin’s hand. “You were right and I should have listened.” He scooted closer to Arin so he was sitting in his lap, curling up against his chest. Arin wrapped his free arm around Dan’s back, clutching him close.

“I know, baby. I know.” He kissed the top of Dan’s head. “You wanna sit here a while?”

Dan nodded. “Please?”

“Of course,” Arin murmured, resting his head on Dan’s.

Things were quiet for a moment before Arin heard Dan’s voice quietly ask, “You know I love you, right? I love you so much.”

Arin smiled, closing his eyes and squeezing Dan’s hand. “Love you too, baby.”


	14. Cuddle Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egoflapbang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, morning cuddles, teasing, kissing_

Suzy wasn’t quite used to waking up like this, two bodies tucked into hers. She tightened her grip around Arin’s midsection, pulling him closer. She could feel Dan’s soft breathing on the back of her neck, legs tangled with his. She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. No, she wasn’t used to this yet, but it was certainly a happy surprise whenever it happened.

“Morn’,” Arin said, his hand slipping into hers. Suzy hummed happily, kissing the back of his neck.

“Mornin’,” She replied, yawning. “Sleep okay?”

“Mhm.” Arin shifted, rolling his body over to face her. He gave her a lazy smile, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Suzy leaned into the kiss with a hum of appreciation. They stay there for several minutes, pressing lazy kisses to each others lips, Suzy giggling as Arin started kissing over her ear.

“Would you two go back to sleep?” Dan mumbled, lips brushing against the back of Suzy’s neck as he spoke. Suzy put a hand over his and squeezed lightly, giggling again as Arin blew a raspberry on her cheek.

“Arin started it,” She said, smiling as he turned his hand over to tangle his fingers with hers.

“No way,” Arin protested, poking Suzy in the stomach. “She totally started the kissing with her cute smiling.” Suzy rolled her eyes and poked him back with her free hand.

“I don’ care who started it,” Dan yawned, nuzzling into Suzy’s neck. “Go back to sleep.”

“Two late!” Arin chirped, bopping Suzy on the nose with a grin. “I’m wide awake now.” Dan groaned, Suzy patting his hand sympathically.

“Don’t worry, Dan,” She said, rolling over to face him. She ignored Arin’s protesting whine, leaning forward to press a feather light kiss against Dan’s forehead. He wrinkled his nose, mouth twitching in a smile. “We’ll make it up to you with plenty of cuddles. Isn’t that right, Arin?”

She felt Arin’s side dip a bit. “Fine, but I get to be the big spoon, too.” Before she had time to process what he meant, Arin was spidermaning his way over the both of them dispite their protesting grunts. After several uncormfortable seconds of having a squirming Arin atop them, he settled against Dan’s back, leg lazily drapped over Dan’s hip.

“Dick,” Dan mumbled, finally opening his eyes to give Suzy an exasperated look. Suzy snorted a laugh, leaning forward to give Dan a kiss. Dan smiled and reciprocated, hand drifting up to cup her cheek lightly. After several seconds she pulled back and wrapped her arms around Dan’s midsection, tucking her head under his. She felt Arin’s hand run through her hair and she smiled, quite content to stay here with her boys a little longer.


	15. Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, love confessions, first kiss, fluff_

Arin practically trips over the finish line. Somehow, he’s still standing, big heaving breaths being pulled into his lungs as he holds himself up on shaky legs. He’s got his hands around his thighs before he even realizes he’s done so, his hair spilling out from his ponytail and down over his face.

Fuck, he was dying. This was it. He was going to keel over in the middle of all these people and die of too much suck.

“Arin!” A voice called, sounding annoyingly cheerful. Couldn’t people see he was on death’s door? The voice called out again and Arin made a grunting sound, eyes shut tight to keep the spinning at bay.

“Dude, you did it!” The voice was close enough now that he could recognize it as Dan’s. He felt a hand pat his upper back and Dan groaned. “Oh gross. You’re drenched.”

“I just ran… A fucking marathon,” Arin panted, slowly standing himself back up straight. “Of course… I’m sweaty.” He kept his eyes shut tight as he stood, lips pressed together as nausea swept through his stomach. Dan seemed to notice his discomfort, as he could feel him start to lead him forward, hand just barely grazing his lower back.

“Let’s get you some water, okay?” Dan said, sounding a bit worried. Not that Arin could blame him. He managed to force his eyes open slightly, trying to ignore the tilting in his vision as he zeroed in on the park bench Dan was walking him towards. He focused very hard on not tripping over his own feet.

It took them a good minute, but they were finally able to elbow their way through the crowd to the bench. Arin collapsed immediately, head lolling back against the back of the bench as he took slow breaths through his nose. He didn’t bother to check if Dan had gone, just concentrated on not emptying his lunch onto his lap. After a good several seconds, he could feel himself going from ready to throw up at any moment to only slightly nauseous. He ran a hand over his hair, yanking it from its ponytail and twisting it in his fingers.

“Here,” Dan said and Arin blinked his eyes open to find a slightly blurry Dan holding a water bottle out towards him. He took it shakily, the icy coldness sinking into his hand as he twisted off the cap and downed as much as he could. He could feel Dan’s eyes on him as he gulped the water down. Finally, he set the bottle aside, letting water trickle down the sides of his mouth as he screwed the cap back on.

“Fuck, that was a trip, dude,” Arin said, glancing over at Dan. “I feel like I just went to hell and back.”

Dan was wringing his hands in his lap, eyes scanning over Arin’s form. “Are you okay? You looked like you were about to pass out.”

Arin shrugged, closing his eyes as he leaned back again. “Yeah, little bit. That was fuckin intense.” He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it back. “But I couldn’t have done this without you, man. Thanks for being here.”

“I- Arin, I’m sorry if I pushed you, or-” Dan started, and Arin glanced over at him again. His teeth were digging into his bottom lip and he looked so worried. He frowned, hand reaching out to pat Dan’s shoulder.

“Dude, I did this for you, and I don’t regret it.” He shrugged again, smiling slightly. “I didn’t die. All is well.”

Dan shook his head. “I’m really sorry, Ar. This must have been a lot-”

“Dan, stop.” Arin made himself sit up, even as his muscles screamed at him to just stop moving. He grimaced slightly but scooted closer to Dan, arm wrapped around his shoulder now. “I wanted to do this. It was hard as shit and yeah, I almost passed out,” Dan’s shoulders slumped and Arin squeezed him tightly. “ _But_ I’m glad I did it. I didn’t think I could but you made me do it and I’m so fucking glad. I ran a fucking marathon, Dan.” He grinned, laughing. “I ran a marathon!”

Dan bit his lip again but Arin could see he was starting to smile. “Yeah, you did.”

“ _And_  I have my best friend here, who made me do it. I owe you like, seven HJs.”

He got Dan to snort at that one. “Only seven?”

“I can be persuaded to do eight,” He teased, laying his head on Dan’s shoulder as they laughed. Arin closed his eyes, his body finally coming down from it’s adrenaline high with tingling fingertips and a renewed dizziness in his chest. He breathed slowly, nuzzling closer to Dan’s neck with a content sigh. Goodness, he wished he could stay here forever.

“I love you,” He mumbled, and he felt Dan freeze momentarily before he laughed quietly.

“Love you, too, Ar,” He said, patting him on top of the head.

Arin frowned, shaking his head slightly. “No, I-” He paused, suddenly realizing what he was saying as his cheeks flared red. He cleared his throat, pulling himself back into an upright position. He could feel Dan shift under his arm but he forced his gaze onto the now dispersed crowd.

It’s not like Dan and him hadn’t said they loved each other before. They were close enough for it not to be weird and Arin knew Dan barely questioned it anymore. But he could feel the swirling in his stomach again and he knew it had nothing to do with the nasiousness from before. Because he _wanted_ to tell him. Tell him that he loved him probably more than he fucking should, but his head was still swimming and everything felt so very confusing. Fuck, he should go lay down.

“Arin?” Dan’s quiet voice almost made him look back at him. Almost. Instead, he kept his gaze trained on a cheering couple, embracing each other with a fevered look in their eye. Arin swallowed hard. “Arin?” Dan asked again, and this time Arin felt a hand on his neck. Arin swallowed again, gaze flickering over to Dan, who was looking at him so very intently. Arin forced himself to turn his head, meeting his gaze as Dan pushed his hair behind his ear.

“Dan,” Arin said, his voice cracking slightly and Dan smiled, just a little. Arin closed his eyes as Dan’s hand cupped the back of his neck, fingers stroking through his hair and fuck, he really wanted to kiss him right now.

“Did you want to tell me something?” Dan asked, and Arin nodded slowly. “If you’re going to cheat me of my HJs, I’ll be sorely disappointed.” Arin laughed, shaking his head. “Good.” He could hear the smile in Dan’s voice, his fingers still combing slowly through Arin’s hair. “So? What is it?”

“I- I already said it,” He stuttered, not daring to peak his eyes open. “But, um, yeah, different meaning, I guess?”

Dan was quiet for a good few seconds, although his fingers didn’t still. Arin couldn’t really relax, fingers on his free hand digging into his knee as he waited. At first, he thought maybe Dan was trying to think of a way to reject Arin gently. But then he felt Dan lean forward, his warm breath ghosting over his lips, and Arin couldn’t help himself. He opened his eyes again to meet Dan’s startlingly close gaze. He was hovering Just inches from Arin’s face, fingers finally stilling on the back of Arin’s neck.

“Is this okay?” He mumbled, eyes flickering down to Arin’s lips and Arin didn’t stop himself as he grabbed the back of Dan’s head and pulled him forward into a kiss.


	16. Sick!Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by "anon"_   
>  _Rated T, protective!Arin, cuddles, sick!Dan_

Dan snorted a laugh as Arin threw a blanket over his face. He tugged it down to his chest, raising an eyebrow at Arin hovering above him. “I’m not five years old, Arin. I don’t need to be tucked in.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Arin said, pushing Dan’s fingers off the blanket as he tucked it around his shoulders. Dan rolled his eyes but let him, resting his hands on his now covered chest.

“Can I move?” Dan asked, sighing when Arin shook his head. “Arin, I’m not _that_ sick-”

“You’re not moving until you’re better.” Arin gave him a ridiculously stern look, actually crossing his arms over his chest, and Dan shook his head.

“You weren’t this overprotective before, you know.” He scooted himself down a bit, deciding he might as well get comfortable.

“Yeah, well,” Arin fiddled with the pillows. “We weren’t dating before.”

“And that makes a difference, how?”

“Because- I don’t know.” Arin felt Dan’s forehead lightly and Dan rolled his eyes again.

“Great explanation, babe.” He sniffed, reaching his hand up to wipe at his nose. Arin immediately grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and held it out to him. Dan rolled his eyes again but took a tissue. “You gonna hover over me all night?”

“Aren’t you an ungrateful little shit?” Arin asked, but he was smiling as he set the Kleenex back. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone. Anything I can get you first?”

“Clear sinuses and a good blowjob?” Dan asked, eyes already closing against his will. He heard Arin laugh and smiled.

“Sure, buddy. Once you stop sneezing every two seconds.” He felt Arin push his hair back as he pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead. “Now get some rest.”

“Yes, mother,” Dan mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around his shoulders. He was pretty sure Arin made another smarmy comment but he was already drifting off. The lights flicked off and a few seconds later, he felt the bed dip. He yawned, rolling over to blink blearily at Arin, who was now cuddling up next to him. He didn’t bother to comment on how he really shouldn’t be cuddling with him right now, just closing his eyes again as he felt Arin’s arms embrace him. He sighed, scooting closer to his boyfriend and resting his head in the junction of his shoulder. He was asleep within minutes.


	17. Never Felt More Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Not requested_   
>  _Rated T, ghost au, implied suicide_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a drabble, but i dont plan on finishing this au so posting it here

The dead were drawn to Dan. He wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t exactly the most spiritual person he knew. He probably wouldn’t have even given much thought to ghosts if he wasn’t constantly trailed by them. It wasn’t at all obvious why he was a magnet, and it frustrated him to no end.

Most times, he didn’t even let them know he could see them. He’d perfected the ability to cross over them with his eyes and walk through them without shivering. And yet, somehow, it was like they _knew_. Eyes would search him out, immediately floating closer and trying to get his attention. Usually by yelling at him.

He’d tried to indulge them at first. As a young teenager, he thought it polite to at least try to talk to them. Make them feel less lonely. But when they realized he could see them, almost all of them wanted more. Wanted him to go to their loved ones, to find their killer, or even try to resurrect them. By this point in his life, he ignored them all. He still had to deal with angry yelling and a few scraps when he was unlucky enough to cross paths with a poltergeist, but he was used to it. As much as he could be, anyway.

Still, days like today were torture. He had been forced to ride the bus home, his car having broken down the night before. He’d been able to secure a ride to work this morning, but no one had been available this evening, leaving him with the worst possible option.

There were  _always_ ghosts on public transit. For those either murdered on board, those without a strong connection to their bodies or death spot, or just those without a body or death spot to claim anymore, public transit was the holy grail of entertainment.

Which is how Dan found himself at the mercy of a pissed off hulk of a man with a decent sized hole in his chest. From what, Dan had no idea. He was intent on turning up his music as loud as possible to drown out the man’s ranting. Most of the other passengers were giving him annoyed looks as his music was likely loud enough to be blasting on a fucking club, but he just ignored them. They had no idea what he was dealing with here.

“Yo!” He heard someone shout. He kept his eyes locked firmly on his feet. He attempted to turn his music up automatically, but the volume was already maxed out. He grimaced at his phone. _Piece of junk_ , he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a form approach him, near the hulking guy. However, he stopped just short of the guy, as if aware of his presence. Dan didn’t glance up now. Either the person was incredibly lucky to stop just shy of walking through the angry ghost, or, the more likely option, they were also a ghost. Which meant Dan was fucked. He gripped the phone tight in his hands. _Ten more stops. Only ten more stops._

Suddenly, the music cut off with a burst of static and a loud whine. Dan cursed and tore the earbuds from his ears. A shock burst through his fingers, making him drop them completely.

“There!” The angry ghost boomed, sounding pleased with himself. “Now you can’t ignore me, you little punk!”

“Dude, seriously, that’s not cool.” Another quieter, but firm voice said. “Just leave the guy alone.”

Dan stared holes into his phone, watching the little marker inch forward. Only nine more stops. But without the music, it might as well be thirty. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. Home was so damn close.

“Are you fucking serious?” The angry ghost shouted, turning. Dan snuck a quick peek at the new guy, a bit curious now that he was defending Dan for whatever reason. He was a decently built guy, with long brown hair and a beard. His arms were crossed and he had an annoyed look on his face. The small hole in the side of his head confirmed the ghost theory. Dan guessed some sort of small projectile. A bullet, or an arrow, or something.

“Did you think I was joking, dickhead?” He said, sounding strangely calm. “Attacking him is going to get you nowhere fast. He obviously doesn’t want your attention and frankly, I don’t blame him.”

The angry ghost clenched his fists and glared hard at the new guy. Dan could feel the air prickle around him as his hair beginning to stand on end. His eyes widened. Oh shit. Shit shit shit. He was getting off the bus _right fucking now_.

He quickly yanked the cord to signal the driver, heart dropping when he saw the bus stop whizz past. Okay, don’t panic. It won’t take long for the next stop. He just had to keep this guy calm.

“H-hey.” Dan squeaked, clearing his throat. The angry ghost turned back towards him, the energy around him still crackling. Dan swallowed hard.

“What?” He snapped, fingers flexing menacingly. The new guy glanced at Dan quizzically, as if he didn’t notice the disaster waiting to happen here. Dan would ask him what the hell was wrong with him if he wasn’t, well, _preoccupied_.

“I’m listening. What is it you needed?” Dan’s voice shook more than he would have liked, but the word seemed to have the desired effect. He relaxed a bit, the energy becoming a lot less intense than a moment ago. Dan let out a small sigh of relief.

“Well, you can see me right?” The ghost asked, and he actually looked like he wanted an answer. Oh boy. Power and dumb is not a good combination, dammit. Although, if he could just get him to move…

Dan glimpsed the next bus stop coming closer and glanced quickly at the bus doors. The new guy followed his gaze and Dan could practically see the light bulb appear above his head. He didn’t have time to acknowledge this, however, as the Hulk was expecting an answer.

“Yes, I can.” He said, quickly, eyes flickering back to the doors as the bus began to slow. “But, you know,” He glanced back at him and tried to sound as serious as he could. “I can only kind of see you. I’d see you better if you took a few steps back.”

The Hulk blinked, eyes narrowing slightly. “Why?”

“Because!” The new guy interjected. “Seers are far-sighted. You’re too close, so you’re blurry. Step back so he can see you fully and then he can answer your questions so much easier.”

Dan tried not to gape at him as if that wasn’t the most ridiculous bullshit he’d ever heard. But, to his surprise, it worked. The hulk nodded and took a big step back, leaving a nice sized path to the door just as the bus stopped.

“Does this work?” The Hulk asked.

“Perfect,” Dan said and bolted off the bus.


	18. Green boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Septicbang**   
>  _Requested by scarythingsarestrange_   
>  _Rated G, cuddles_

“You still gonna dye your hair back?“ Dan asked, running his long fingers through Jack’s hair. He heard him let out a small sigh, head tilting closer to his hand as he nodded. Dan smiled slightly, teasing the bits of faded green still there.

"I’m gonna miss it,” He said, pulling his boyfriend closer to his chest. Jack huffed a laugh, fingers curled tight around Dan’s shirt.

“Yeah, me too,” Jack mumbled. “But I’ll always be your green boy.”


	19. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, major character death, angst_

Arin had kept it together when he’d first learned Dan didn’t have much time left. His body had been too damaged to survive. He hadn’t cried when they’d told them of his passing, or even as he stared blankly at Dan’s pale face, puffed up and prettied so mourners could see what they’d lost.

But as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the roses on top rolling off into the pit below, Arin felt the tightness that had been growing in his chest since Dan’s death implode on him. Suddenly, he couldn’t stand upright, the ground rushing to meet his knees with a wet thud as his fingers sunk into the damp ground.

On the edge of Dan’s grave, Arin finally let the tears fall. ~~~~


	20. Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egobang  
> Requested by anon  
> Rated T, angst, harsh words

“Arin, listen, I don’t think-” Dan started to say, but Arin cut him off with a fury that made him step back.

“Why don’t you just leave me the _fuck_ alone!” Arin’s fingers curled into tight fists, red and shaking. “I don’t need you here right now!”  

Dan’s shoulders dropped, eyes flickering away from Arin’s face. He didn’t say a word as he exited the office, door slamming hard behind him.


	21. Sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egosepticbang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, sleepy cuddles_

“Fuckin- Jack, c’mere,” Arin mumbled, syllables slurring together as he gestured at the bed. Dan yawned and scooted back a bit as Jack stumbled over to the bed and collapsed face first between the two of them. Dan snorted a laugh as Arin flopped his arm over Jack’s back.

“Good boy,” He said, yawning loudly. Jack made a soft noise into the mattress, scooting closer to Arin’s chest. Dan slid his leg between Jack’s, fingers curling around his hip as he pulled himself closer.

The three of them let themselves relax against each other, the rocking of the tour bus and the warmth of their bodies lulling them into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Even More Possessive!Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, possessive!Arin, fluff_

“Get your fuckin hands off him,” Arin growled, slapping the girl’s hand with thinly veiled disgust. She gave him an incredulous look, hands crossing tight over her chest.

“I was just talking to him,” She said, glancing back at Dan as if hoping to gain his support. On the contrary, Dan was leaning closer to Arin and further away from the entitled bitch, so Arin just glared harder as he wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist.

She looked back at forth at them a few times, frowning. Arin raised his free hand and flipped her off, making her gasp and stalk off. Dan’s snorted a laugh, which broke into full-on giggles and Arin just smiled, satisfied.


	23. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **No ship**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, implied past self harm, angst_

On the floor of his kitchen, Arin picked up a large piece of what had once been a wine glass. The shard fit smoothly in his hands, and he ran his finger lightly over the edge, a frown settling on his face. 

He should pick up the rest of the pieces, but he was exhausted. He’d overworked himself again, hadn’t slept well in days, and as a result, the glass had just slipped from his fingers. He knew he should take this as a sign to go lay down and actually get some rest, but the haze in his mind only allowed him to spin the glass, the sharp pain of a cut not exactly unwelcome.

He swallowed hard, tossing the shard away. Not today. No, not ever. He forced himself to his feet and towards his bedroom. He’d clean his kitchen later. Right now, he needed a distraction.


	24. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egosepticbang**   
>  _Requested by scarythingsarestrange_   
>  _Rated T, angst, injury_

The crash of the glass against the tile sent Dan skidding into the hallway. Arin was scrambling to Jack’s side, the bottle he’d been holding a mess on the wood floor.

“What happened?” Dan asked, hurrying closer as Arin attempted to check Jack for a pulse. After a few moments, he let out a small sigh of relief, which Dan took to mean he was still alive. But fuck, he looked pale. Was he even breathing?

“Call an ambulance,” Arin barked, his voice wavering as he leaned closer to Jack’s immobile body. Dan shook himself out of his frozen state, hands shaking as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Please, oh please, let Jack be okay.


	25. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egosepticbang**  
>  _Requested by holmes-watson-moriarty-hudson_   
> _Rated T, ticking, fluff_

“Fuck off,” Jack said, laughing as Arin wiggled his fingers in the air. Dan held his waist tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of Jack’s head.

“Too late,” Arin said and began tickling under Jack’s neck. Jack let out a small shriek, attempting to wiggle out of Dan’s grip. But Dan held fast, giggling.

“I’m on Team Arin,” Dan said, starting to tickle Jack’s midsection. Jack kicked his feet out, trying desperately to free himself. 

“Does that make me the vampire or the werewolf?” Arin asked, ignoring Jack’s chin attempting to crush his fingers.

“Both, you bastard,” Jack gasped, shrieking again as Arin moved his hands under his arms.

“Dude, you’re a mutant,” Dan said.

“Fucking yes! Thank you, boo.” Arin grinned as well, ignoring Jack’s half-hearted glare.


	26. So Hungwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egoflapbang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, sick!Arin, sick!Suzy_

Dan knew he was screwed when he actually had to cover his ears at the _volume_ of Suzy’s _sneeze_. He was sure a rocket must have taken off in the living room as he walked in to see Suzy wiping her nose, relaxing back in the couch cushions. Arin seemed to share Dan’s shock, hands slapped over his ears in a similar manner and his eyes wide.

“Fucking hell, Suz,” Arin mumbled, slowly letting his hands drop to his sides. “You wanna deafen us?”

“That’s the plan,” Suzy said weakly, closing her eyes.

“I thought maybe you blew Arin up,” Dan said, leaning against the door frame. “Would’ve saved me at least one less person to take care of.”

“Oh thanks, _babe_ ,” Arin said, rolling his eyes. He relaxed back over the couch arm, legs prodding Suzy’s back. She whined softly, pushing at his legs.

“I’m trying to relax,” She said, snuggling deeper into her pillows.

“We’re all tense now, too bad.” Arin did pull his feet up a bit, however, as he leaned more heavily onto his pillows. He turned his eyes on Dan, bottom lip jutting out. “ _Dan_ ,” He started and Dan was already rolling his eyes.

“Yes, Arin?” He sighed.

“I’m hungwy,” Arin whined, ruining his puppy dog eyes by coughing into his arm and wiping his nose. Dan sighed again, walking over and moving the tissue box closer.

“I can microwave you something in a minute,” Dan said, kneeling down next to Suzy. “You want anything, baby?” He asked, smiling when she blinked her eyes open.

“I’m alright,” She croaked, giving Dan a small smile when he stroked her cheek. “Thanks for taking care of us.”

“No problem,” He said, standing back up and turning back to Arin, who was still pouting. Dan rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling now. “I’m getting it, hold on.” Arin made a loud whining noise and buried his face in his pillows. Dan snorted a laugh and patted the top of his head as he passed, Arin letting out another softer whine at the contact.


	27. Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by poppedparaz_   
>  _Rated T, domestic fluff_

“I can’t, I’m allergic to potatoes.”

“Dude, that is a bold faced lie,” Dan said, pointing the spatula in his hand threateningly towards Arin. “You will eat these roasted potatoes and you will _like_ them.”

Arin held up his hands. “Nope, I’ll swell up and die. Is that what you want, Danny boy? Huh?”

Dan was trying so hard not to laugh, lips pressed tight as he narrowed his eyes at his husband. Arin just gave him the most innocent of looks, and Dan wanted to smack with with a whole fucking potato instead.

“What if I just started crying. Right now.” Dan pulled the pan off the burner and crossed his arms.

“I would pat your back, then maybe eat a sandwhich.” Arin shrugged.

“That’s cold,” Dan said, turning his back to him. “Fine. Make your own damn breakfast.”

He felt Arin before he heard him. Arms wrapping tight around his waist and a kiss pressed to his temple. “I’m joking, dude. Gimme those lushious lumps.”

Dan snorted a laugh. “You sure you mean the potatoes, babe?” He barely got the words out before Arin was squeezing his ass, making him let out a large sqeak.

“Food first. Ass play later.” Dan could practically hear the grin in Arin’s voice and he sighed. Smug bastard.


	28. On the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, teasing, dirty talk, kissing_

“Oh, I’m fine, thanks, no need to check on the person with a giant head wound.”

“Calm your tits,” Dan said, elbowing him in the side. “You’ll respawn in like, two seconds.”

“Correction.” Arin elbowed him back, gesturing at the numbers on his side of the screen. “Twenty-seven seconds, Dan. Twenty-seven whole seconds.”

“You’re such a baby,” Dan said, just before his own character was mercilessly gunned down. “Oops.”

Arin tossed his controller on the floor, the flashing Game Over taking over the screen. “You’ll respawn in like, two seconds,” He mocked, and Dan elbowed him again.

“Shut up.” He tossed his controller down next to Arin’s. “Next time on Game Grumps, Arin doesnt die like a scrub.”

They shut off the capture, Arin practically shoving Dan back onto the cpuch as he climbed in his lap. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at his boyfriend. “You’re going to make up for letting me die, babe.”

Dan smiled, hands automatically going to Arin’s waist. “Oh am I?”

“Oh, for sure.” Arin tapped the back of the couch. “You’re gonna fuck me, right now.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Wha- No you- we can’t have sex on the /couch/,” He sputtered, and Arin just smirked.

“Chicken?” Arin asked, hand trailing down Dan’s front as his smirk grew. He leaned forward and pressed a few kisses just under Dan’s jaw. Dan’s fingers tightened on Arin’s hips. “C'mon, Danny,” Arin purred, nipping lightly at his neck. “Fuck me.”

“You’re a son of a bitch, you know that?” Dan said, his voice already breathless. Arin just giggled.


	29. Stealing Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by ninja-girl-emily_   
>  _Rated G, kidnapping, fluff_

“What did I say about kidnapping!?”

Arin pouted, hugging the creature tighter to his chest. “But Dan-”

“Give the woman her dog back, Arin,” Dan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know why, but recently, Arin had been grabbing dogs everywhere they went. He never took them far, thankfully, but the owners never were to happy about his ‘joke.’

Thankfully, the woman who owned the pug Arin finally released was calm enough about the whole thing. Dan did see her side eye them, however, as he shepherded Arin a safe distance away.

“Pugs are so fuckin cute, dude,” Arin was saying, letting Dan push him towards the mall’s entrance. “Did you see him, Dan? Did you?”

Dan sighed. “Yes, Arin, I did.” He pulled the door open, following Arin out. “That doesn’t excuse you taking the poor thing.”

“I wasn’t really gonna take him, I swear,” Arin said, putting one hand on Dan’s arm. “I just wanted you to see him.”

“Arin, I’ve seen pugs before.” Dan patted his hand, and Arin moved it down to tangle their fingers together.

“I know, but-” He bit his lip, glancing down at their joined hands. “I just- I dunno, dogs are cool.”

Dan glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. His mind was finally putting two and two together and he wanted to laugh. “Do you want a dog, baby bear?”

Arin shrugged, swinging their hands between them. “Maybe.”

Dan scoffed. “And the way you chose to tell me, is by kidnapping other peoples?”

“Well, I don’t know!” Arin huffed, finally glancing back up at him. “Maybe I thought you’d get the idea all on your own.”

“Maybe you just should have asked, you idiot.” Dan pulled them to a stop, leaning over to kiss Arin’s cheek. “Cause I’d love to get one with you.”

His face brightened almost immediately, and Dan felt affection bloom in his chest. “Really?”

“No tiny monsters, though. I want a borfer.”

Arin snorted. “Noted.”


	30. More Protective!Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, protective!Arin, sexual harrassment_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thats the last of all the previously written ones. From now forward, i'll update when I post new answered requests on my [tumblr](http://musicalravencreates.tumblr.com)

Dan didn’t even know why he let Arin drag him out tonight. He hadn’t been feeling all that great, and to be honest, he would rather be in bed snuggling right now. Instead, he was in a ridiculously packed bar, waiting for his damn boyfriend to come back from the bathroom.

He took a long sip of his non alcoholic beer, picking absently at a loose corner of the label. The whole point of coming to places like this was to joke about the drunk idiots around them, but without Arin, everything was just oppressive. As if he was an outcast in a party he hadn’t been invited to.

Once Arin got back, he swore he was going to drag him home by the scruff of his neck. Maybe Suzy would let him kick it on their couch or-

“Hey, han'some.” Dan glanced up to find a grinning man, leaning against the other side of the table. He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as he went back to picking at his beer bottle. “You here all b'yourself?” The man continued, seemingly oblivious to Dan’s lack of interest.

Dan sighed. “No,” He said shortly, glancing towards the bathroom. He better not be taking his sweet ass time, the bastard.

“Oh?” The man leaned closer across the table, and Dan immediately leaned away. “Your friends off get'n somethin’ to drink?” He grinned, wide and easy, and Dan was starting to get more than a little uncomfortable.

“My /boyfriend/ is in the bathroom.” Dan gave him a pointed look, but to Dan’s dismay, his grin only got wider as he sidled up right next to him. Dan shifted his body away from him, now practically pinned to the corner of the booth.

“Don’ worry,” He said with a wink. “I won’ tell ‘f you don’t.”

“Why don’t you-”

“Hey, fuckhead,” A firmilliar voice growled and Dan’s head whipped around to find Arin standing right next to the booth, arms crossed and looking fucking /furious./

The man didn’t even turn to look at him, just leaned more into Dan’s personal space and actually had the /audacity/ to put his hand on Dan’s leg. Before Dan could even react, Arin was dragging him back by his shirt collar, tossing him against the opposite side of the booth.

“Hey, man, wha’ the fuck?” The guy glared at Arin, going to sit up, but Arin pushed him back against the booth, leaning into his personal space.

“Get the fuck out of here. He doesn’t want your skinny ass.” Arin looked like he was about to rip the guy’s head off, and Dan wasn’t sure whether to be grateful to Arin, or just plain terrified.

Finally catching some common sense, the guy nodded, swallowing hard as Arin finally let him sit up. He gave Dan one last glance before bolting, and Dan flipped him off as he went.

“Dude, are you okay?” Arin asked, sitting down next to him and looking him over. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Fuck no. I was about to dislocate his fuckin jaw though.” Dan shook his head. “The fuck was wrong with him?”

Arin wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I don’t know, but if he comes over here again, I’m socking him in the nads.”

Dan snorted a laugh. “To defend my honor?”

“Duh,” Arin said, finally cracking a smile. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t slay drunk dragons for you?”

Dan pretended to fan himself. “My hero!” He exclaimed, voice falsetto, and it was Arin’s turn to laugh.

“Shut up,” Arin said, leaning against Dan’s shoulder. “You like it when I get all protective.”

Dan kissed the top of Arin’s head. “Well, thank you, baby bear. I just gotta ask one more favour though.”

“Mmm?”

“Get me the fuck home.”


	31. Mugging Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anons (continuation of Chap.20)_   
>  _Rated M, death, blood, guns, angst_

Dan swipped furiously at his eyes, a small hiccup escaping his throat. Arin's words echoed in his head.

_"Why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone! I don’t need you here right now!”_

He hiccupped again, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. Did Arin just not want him anymore? Was that all there was to it? He'd lived through his usefulness and now Arin didn't even want him to help. Fuck, he was such a piece of shit.

Dan had stopped walking, trying to calm his ragged breaths into something he could deem reasonable. But sobs clawed at his throat, even as he tried to push them away, until he was ducking into an alley and sliding to the ground.

The first sob tore through him, making him shake. He wrapping his arms around himself, eyes shut tight as he leaned back against the wall behind him. Why had he even thought this would last? Arin had Suzy. He didn't _need_  him.

Dan's head was pounding, sob after sob bubbling up. He stopped bothering to wipe the tears away. The tear tracks might as well have been tattooed into his skin anyway. It's not like he would forget this night any time soon.

Something caught on his hair and he was yanked upwards. He yelped, fingers practically ripping his hair out by the roots. Dan opened his eyes, finding himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Now, I know you got something on ya," The man holding the weapon said, making Dan yelp again as he yanked his hair again. "You look the well dressed type, and I dont have much time, ya unde'stand?" Dan just stared at the gun, frozen in fear. The man sighed, shovel the barrel against Dan's chest. "Today, bucko."

With shakey hands, Dan pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to the man. As he took the wallet, he let go of Dan's hair, but kept the barrel pressed against his ribs. Dan didn't dare move, half crouched and leaning against the wall as the man flipped through his wallet one handed. He made a clucking noise and tucked it away.

"That all? I'm disappointed." The man cocked the gun, and Dan's blood ran cold. "And after all that time I put into following you. Such a shame."

Suddenly, Dan's presence of mind seemed to return and he grabbed for the gun. The man grunted, immediatly attempting to yank it back but Dan shoved it upwards, twisting his hand and pulling towards him. The wrestled with the gun, Dan's heart beating wildly as he twisted it again and again. Until finally-

 _Bang_.

Dan stumbled back, staring wild eyed at the man. He was giving him a sympathetic look, gun still firm in his grip. Slowly, Dan pulled his hand from his chest. Blood coated his fingertips, dripping off onto the concrete below.

"You shouldn't have done that, bud." The man shrugged, taking aim again.

 _Bang_.

Dan fell onto the ground, gasping. "Can't have you telling." He gave him one more sad look before dashing off down the alleyway.

Dan could hear people yelling. Footsteps. But fuzzy, as if they were down a tunnel. He swallowed, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. The stars above him were too bright, consuming him. Was he dying? He didn't really know. It was getting harder to concentrate.

He let his eyes slide shut, the shouting slowly becoming a whisper. He vaguely wondered if Arin would even be sad. Probably not. It was better this way for him. He wouldn't have to deal with Dan anymore.

And maybe that would make him happy.


	32. Cute arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Commandersepticbang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, bickering, fluff_

“Jack, get your bony ass feet off my lap,” Holly said, pushing at his legs. Jack whined.

“But your lap in comfy.” He pouted as his feet hit the floor. “Dan, defend me.”

Dan glanced up from his phone, huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Nah dude, she’s right. You have bony feet.”

“Oh, and you don’t?” Jack asked, eyebrow raised. Dan laughed again, eyes immediately going back to his phone.

“You two are on your own, babes.” Dan leaned back, effectively creating a leg barrier between them and his face. Stupid tall bastard.

“What if we switched places,” Holly offered, patting Jack’s shoulder. “I’ve been told my feet are soft as a baby’s buttock.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “Keep your baby butt feet off of me.”

Dan snorted, and Holly whipped her head around to glare at him. He peaked up at her, quickly shuffling his legs to block her view of him. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jack.

“How bout you just curl up against my chest instead and we call it a day.” She said and Jack sighed.

“Yeah alright.”


	33. Backstage kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, kisses, teasing, fluff_

Arin watched Dan blow a kiss to the crowd before finally walking off stage. He was grinning, face flushed and his shirt still crooked from where he’d lifted it for the screaming crowd. Arin reached out and straightened it, earning him an affectionate eye roll.

“Whatcha smiling for, you dork?” Arin asked, toying with the collar of his shirt. He felt Dan’s hands come to rest on his hips and he smiled, leaning closer.

“It was a fun show,” Dan said, rubbing his thumb over Arin’s hip. “What you smiling for?”

“I’m next to a sex god, why wouldn’t I be?” Arin said, waggling his eyebrows, and Dan sighed.

“You dared me,” He huffed.

“Oh yes, I did.” Arin said, wrapping his hand around the back of Dan’s neck. “Because everyone should get to see that yummy stomach of yours.”

“I swear one day I’m just going to get eaten by you,” Dan said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. Arin hummed softly, tilting his head to get a better angle.

“Juicy flesh, yum yum,” Arin said, nipping Dan’s lip, and Dan snorted a laugh.

“You can’t be romantic to save your life, can you?” Dan asked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I can,” Arin said, letting his fingers tangle in Dan’s hair. “But fuck that.” He paused, snickering. “Butt fuck that.”

Dan leaned his forehead against Arin’s, breaking out in giggles. “Oh my goodness, dude.”

“You were thinking it too,” Arin said, grinning. Dan just shook his head, still giggling.


	34. Internalized Homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, internalized homophobia, angst_

Arin was too close. Hip to hip, Dan could feel his leg hairs brushing against his. He could feel Arin’s breath on his as he turned to look at him, laughing at something that just happened on the screen. But he was too close. Dan felt hot and cold and he wanted to move.

But he didn’t. Because he shouldn’t have to. He should want to lean closer to his…his…whatever they were. He’s allowed to lean over and kiss him, if he wants. He’s allowed to hold him even closer than this. Dan /knows/ he is.

But it’s all wrong. Everything about this is. The scratch of Arin’s stubble as he kisses Dan’s cheek. The deepness of his voice as he laughs. The flatness of his chest pressed against his. Things should be softer, curvier, not so…so…

Dan liked girls. He always had. And yet somehow he’d grown something akin to feelings for his best friend, his best /male/ friend, and he was…lost. He was all wrong.

And yet, Dan pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to his, ignoring the scratchiness and the firmness and pretending. Pretending he didn’t want to pull away and shrink back into himself. That kissing Arin didn’t make him want to throw up. So he pretended.

And maybe, if he just pretending, he would finally feel okay.


	35. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, first kiss, fluff, christmas, drabble_

“Are you- are you pulling _down_ mistletoe?”

Arin looked down at Dan from the stepstool he was currently perched on. He stared at him a moment, hand extended towards the mistletoe. “…No?”

Dan raised an eyebrow and Arin could tell he was trying not to smile. “Then what’re you doing, Arin?”

Arin glanced back at the plant, slowly pulling his hand back. “I was…admiring it. Up close.”

“Uh huh,” Dan said, already starting to laugh. “Seriously Arin, what did the mistletoe ever do to you?”

Arin twisted his fingers in his sweater, looking very carefully at the floor. “Nothing, I just-” _Don’t want to accidently make you feel like you have to kiss me when you obviously don’t want to._ “-I thought it was a bit of a stupid place for it, is all.”

Arin could see Dan moving out of the corner of his eye, but was still surprised when he was tugged down into a half crouch by his sweater. He stared wide eyed at Dan, who was standing much, much closer than a moment ago.

“I think it’s a perfect place,” Dan said, quirking a smile as he glanced up, then back at Arin’s face. There was a bit of a nervous wobble in his voice as he said, “Because now we’re both underneeth it.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, Arin not daring to move. That is until Dan’s eyes flickered down to his lips and he swayed forward, just a little. And Arin finally surged forward, feet wobbling on the stool as he finally kissed Dan.


	36. Power Outtage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Commanderflap**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, christmas, fluff, kissing_

“And now the power’s out.” Suzy sighed, searching around in the kitchen drawers for a flashlight. Holly held up her phone, shining the weak light to help her search.

“Well, what is Christmas without some unplanned adjustments?” Holly said, and Suzy could tell she was grinning even in the dark. Suzy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Don’t sass me in the dark. I cant glare properly.” Suzy finally grasped the flashlight, flicking it on.

“Ever better,” Holly chirped. She grabbed her arm. “Now c'mon, you’re opening your damn present. Power outage or not.”

“Yes, dear,” Suzy scoffed, but let her pull her along. They sat down by the tree again, the only present left a small, smooth box. Holly lifted it, passing it to Suzy’s waiting hand. She passed Holly the flashlight so that she could see what she was doing.

“How does this thing work?” Holly asked, waving the beam in Suzy’s face. Suzy smacked her arm and Holly laughed, but focused the beam on the present.

“I will return your character model,” Suzy warned, but Holly just rolled her eyes.

“I hid Alba already. You cant touch her.”

“Don’t trust me?” Suzy asked as she pulled the wrapping paper from the box.

“You think I should?” Holly asked, and Suzy snorted. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Suzy leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re just as bad,” She said. She leaned back, pulling the box open. A small black jewel on a decent sized pendant glistened under the light of the flashlight. Suzy stared at it a moment, lifting it out carefully by it’s chain.

“I had them carve out names into the back,” Holy mumbled. Suzy turned over the necklace, running her fingers over the lettering. “It’s not anything special, but-”

Suzy leaned over and pulled her into a kiss, hand cupping her face. Holly immediatly leaned into the kiss, flashlight beam blinding both of them momentarily as Holly tried to copy her movements. Suzy pulled back giggling, placing a quick peck to her nose.

“Thank you so much, babe,” She said, grinning. Holly couldn’t help but grin back.

“Merry Christmas, Suz.”


	37. Stealing Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egoflapbang**   
>  _Requested by ur-mum-is-a-bitch_   
>  _Rated G, fluff, teasing, drabble_

“Get out of my kitchen,” Arin said menacingly. Or, as menacingly as he could manage in a pink frilly apron. Dan and Suzy glanced at each other, Suzy rolling her eyes and Dan snickering.

“You gonna make me, Hanson?” Dan asked, leaning closer to Arin as he dipping a finger in the brownie batter and scooped some out. Arin smacked his hand.

“You can eat them after,” He said, bumping Dan with his hip. “Now shoo.” However, as he turned back, Suzy was already scooping out some as well. “Suzy!”

“Oh, cap it,” She said, popping her finger in her mouth and smiling cheekily at him. “It’s better as dough.”

Arin sighed, glancing at the both of them. “You can’t ever just let me cook, can you two?”

“Oh, don’t. We let you.” Dan kissed his cheek as Suzy stole more batter. “This is just not one of those moments.”

He pulled the batter from them, quickly sticking it in the oven, fingerprints and all. “You two are getting the dented pieces, you impatient imps.”

Dan and Suzy both started giggling, and Arin, try as he might, couldn’t help the smile on his face.


	38. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Flapbang**   
>  _Requested by sweetiefiend_   
>  _Rated G, christmas, drabble_

“That’s not how Santa Clause works!”

Suzy snorted. “As opposed to the idea that he works by ‘magic’?”

“He’s _fictional_ ,” Dan said, crossing his arms.

“Then why does him blowing up at the speed of sound bother you?” Suzy countered, mirroring his stance.

“Because! That’s horrifying!”

“The truth is horrifying, babe.” Suzy patted his arm, giving him a fake sympathetic look. Dan rolled his eyes.

“You’re as bad as Arin sometimes, I swear.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Suzy grinned and Dan couldn’t help but laugh.


	39. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated T, panic attack, angst, hurt/comfort_

Dan couldn’t breathe. He probably shouldn’t be used to this feeling, but when you had frequent panic attacks, your body just kind of…acliamitizes.

Another sob hitched in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to take a slow breath. Calm. He needed to get calm. Hard to do when your brain was yelling at you, but not impossible.

Dan took another slow breath, hiccuping as he did. He pressed the heel of his hand against his eye, sniffing. Fuck, he was such an idiot. He shouldn’t have gotten so worked up. He was used to having this many people crowding him. He /was./ So why did he feel so fucking scared, even now, alone in his hotel room?

A knock at the door made him jump, and he whipped his head around to find Arin peeking in. His face went from cheerful to worried in an instant.

“Dan?” He asked, slipping the rest of the way inside. “Hey, what’s wrong? You okay?” When Dan shook his head, he only seemed to get more concerned. Dan closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to stop another sob from escaping. “Can I- can I touch you?” He heard Arin ask. Immediately, he shook his head again, wrapping his other arm around himself. Things were silent for a moment, and Dan wondered if he’d leave. He wanted to tell him to stay, but he could still barely even breathe. Maybe he deserved to be alone.

The sound of the bed squeaking made him open his eyes again. Arin had sat on the edge of the bed, hands folding in his lap. He was eyeing Dan carefully, as if unsure of himself. “It’s okay, Dan. If you need to cry, you can. It’s okay.”

Dan’s breath hitched and his eyes closed again. He tried to hold on the next sob but he just couldn’t do it. So he just held on. Let himself break down in front of the man he loved. And yet again, he expected to be left alone.

After several long minutes, Dan’s cries quieted. He opened his eyes again to find Arin in the same spot he had been, eyes still on Dan. The worry in his eyes made Dan’s heart squeeze and he reached out, taking Arin’s hand from his lap and tangling his fingers with his.

“I’ll be alright in a minute,” He managed, his breathes evening on their own this time. Arin nodded, squeezing his hand and giving him a soft smile.

“Take your time, babe,” He said quietly, and Dan closed his eyes again as he finally managed to breathe.


	40. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Commanderseptic**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, drabble, fluff_

“Don’t make me pour my hot chocolate over your head,” Holly said, poking Jack’s shoulder. Jack raised his eyebrows, glancing at the mug in her hands, then back at her face.

“Hey, I don’t deserve third degree burns for a bad pun.”

“I disagree.” She sipped her drink, smiling, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Rude much,” He huffed, poking her arm. She immediately poked his shoulder again. Jack narrowed his eyes and made a show of poking her hard between the eyes. Holly snorted, smacking his hand away.

“Oh, I’m the rude one?” She teased, leaning up against his side. Jack kissed the top of her head.

“Poking is nowhere near as bad as threatening bodily harm, Holly,” Jack said, poking her cheek this time. She stuck her tongue out and licked his finger before he had time to retract it, making his face scrunch up as she giggled. “You suck,” He said, pouting.

“Oh, hush.” Holly kissed his forehead, smiling. “You love me any way.”


	41. Tree Topper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Egobang**   
>  _Requested by anon_   
>  _Rated G, teasing, drabble, christmas_

To say Dan was amused would be an understatement. Watching Arin grunt and struggle on his tip toes to place the topper on the tree, and be _just_ shy of doing so, wasn’t just amusing. It was fucking hilarious.

“You doin alright there?” Dan asked, his voice wobbling from barely contained laughter. Arin glanced over his shoulder, still straining for just _one more inch._

“Peachy,” He grumbled, immediatly turning back to his task. Dan stepped closer, leaning over him slightly.

“Want some help?” He asked, starting to giggle as Arin glanced back again, glaring this time.

“We’re the same fucking height, dude.”

“I bet I can still reach it better,” Dan said, still giggling. Arin continued to glare at him for several seconds, before pushing the topper at him.

“ _Fine._ You can put the topper on the tree,” He huffed, crossing his arms. “But you’ll fail.”

“Challenge accepted, broseph.” Dan grabbed the bottom edge of the topper and switched places with Arin. He reached up, getting on his tiptoes as Arin had. It was quickly apparent he had the exact same problem of being just an inch too short. Before Arin could comment, however, he flicked the topper back, then forward, tossing it slightly so it hooked the topmost branch. He adjusted it with his fingertips so it was straight, then turned back to Arin, a grin on his face. Arin, however, looked as if he’d sucked on a lemon.

“Well that’s just cheating,” He scoffed.

“You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first.”

“…Shut up.”


End file.
